


The Bats Have Taken Over the Daily Planet

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: the House of Wayne-El [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Superbatfamily, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Okay, not really, but enough have shown up at least once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT RE-POST MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**  
>  [Authorized repost(s): https://ficbook.net/readfic/5833328 (Russian)]

“Lois, could you please go the People’s Banquet for me?” Clark begged the moment she walked into the floor after an exclusive interview with a renowned civil rights activist.

Lois sighed, arms crossed. “Sure,” she said, “but you owe me one, Smallville. Why the change of plans all of the sudden, though? You planned this two weeks ahead.”

Clark smiled sheepishly. “My best friend got into another argument with one of his sons, Jason, and said son asked me if he could use me as an outlet.”

“Woah, this Jason must be important if you're willing to give up an article of the month. Did you even tell him that you had plans tonight?”

Clark chuckled. “There will always be a chance to do an article of the month. Jason's more important, and he and his father are both very stubborn men. If I don't convince one of them to apologize, everyone will be tense for the next month. Trust me when I say that it's a horrible experience, Lois, because it is.”

Lois shook her head with a small smile. “Alright. I should get going then. The Banquet’s in two hours, and I need to get ready.”

“Let me walk you out then,” Clark said, putting away his things. “I'm just about to meet Jason anyway.”

Ten minutes later, both reporters existed out of the Daily Planet, and Lois quickly hailed a taxi, which arrived soon after.

That was when a biker came roaring towards the curb, a shiny red bike with an equally red helmet. He was wearing a brown jacket and tight black slacks, hands gloved black. When he took off his helmet, Lois saw he was young, handsome with a bad boy sort of charm and the one streak of white on a head of black hair. There was a look of irritation on his face, one that belonged to a rebellious teenager rather than an adult, but it was quickly replaced with a smile when Clark waved at him.

 _That must be Jason,_ Lois thought as the taxi drove away just as Clark jumped behind Jason, and they both disappeared towards the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

“Kent!” Perry White shouted from the door of his office. “I need you to go to the mayor's office to get the scoop of the new proposition.”

“Uh, but, Chief,” Clark started, “I'm going on lunch break.”

“So?” the Editor-in-Chief asked flabbergasted. “Take it later. Also, don't call me Chief.”

The journalist hesitated for a moment. “But, sir, I promised a friend to have lunch with him.”

“A _friend_? How important can he be to turn away from the _mayor_? Unless this friend of yours is the son of a famous millionaire or something even better, you're going, Kent.”

“Well, actually—” Perry had the _look_ , and even Clark knew it was a lost cause and decided it was easier to lose this fight. He could always arrange lunch another time, but he sighed regretfully that it would take another few weeks to make another lunch date again since the younger man was really busy.

Luckily, it wasn't the end of this battle because just then the elevator chimed and aforementioned person stepped out, eyes searching. All eyes landed on him as he was none other than Dick Grayson, the son of a famous _billionaire_.

“Oh, hey, Clark,” Dick said with a smile as he spotted his friend. “You already to go? I'm free for the rest of the day so we can have lunch as long as possible.”

Clark frowned sadly. “Sorry, Di—"

“Kent, you have the rest of the day off too,” Perry interrupted, his stern frown showing how right he was. “You never mentioned being _friends_ with Bruce Wayne’s son. Don't come back until tomorrow.”

Clark raised an eyebrow. “But yo—" Perry had the look again, and Clark decided to just go with it, turning around with a bright smile. “Yeah,” the now 'free for the rest of the day’ journalist answered, soothing the worried look on Dick.

Dick smiled. “Alright!” he shouted happily as he and Clark stepped onto the elevator. “You want to do something after lunch then?”

The two began chatting as the door closed.

 

* * *

 

 

If the walk to work said anything about the rest of the day, Clark would assumed it was going to be nice and peaceful. As usually, he greeted acquaintances as on his way to the Daily Planet and up the many stories, humming a tune from his childhood as he got to his cubicle. Stuck in his pleasant mood, he sat down before he noticed the tapping coming from underneath his desk. “Tim?!” the journalist nearly shouted in fright.

There, underneath his small desk, Tim was sitting in what should have been a very uncomfortable fetal position with his chin on his knee and his arms wrapped around him to type at his mini laptop, the blue hue shining on his fair colored face.

“Morning, Clark,” Tim greeted, not even looking away from the small screen.

“Tim, what are you doing under my desk?” Clark asked calmly, despite how surprising this visit was. “When did you even get here?”

“6 AM sharp. I took the train here.”

“And what are you doing here?”

Tim shrugged as a non - answer.

“Tim,” Clark repeated slowly with a hint of warning.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I didn't feel like going to school today, okay?” he answered curtly. “I’ve been stressing out over finals, and I wanted to take a break.”

Clark’s expression softened. “Okay, Tim. So why did you come all the way to Metropolis? I'm sure Alfred would call in to let you take a day off.”

Again, Tim shrugged. “I wanted a different scenery? I don't know. I just felt like coming here.”

Clark chuckled quietly with a bit of amusement. He patted the younger one’s head. “Alright then. Stay here as long as you like. Just call me first ahead of time from now on.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Do you want to go to my apartment? It can't be that comfortable under my desk and I think you need to take a little nap at least.”

Tim shook his head, continuing with his typing. Clark was never sure what exactly the computer genius was doing, and asking would make the journalist even more confused. “I want to stay here a little longer,” the teenager replied quietly. “I'm fine.”

Clark knew it was better to listen to Tim at the moment, so he nodded and started working, the sound of typing doubling for the next hour in his cubicle. When the typing began to slow, Clark peeked under his desk, and like he thought, Tim had fallen asleep, his head leaning backwards again the cubicle wall.

The older one softly laughed as he carefully moved the mini laptop and carefully picked up the boy. He couldn't let Tim sleep on the floor. He would wake up with aches all over his body, so Clark figured the Chief wouldn't mind if the couch in his office was put into use for the next hour and a half as the Chief wasn't expected to come in until then.

Once settling Tim onto the couch, Clark went back to his desk, continuing on his work (though he did call Alfred for the heads up beforehand). He was right that Perry wouldn't mind somebody using his couch when he wasn't there, but that was only because he wouldn't know about it.

Until he did when Clark didn't notice the passage of time after getting into writing his next article.

“Can somebody tell me why there's a kid sleeping on my couch?” Perry shouted in a whisper, sticking his head out of his office.

Clark paused, thinking of an answer as quick as possible. “I'm babysitting,” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

Before Clark could even knock on Perry’s office door, the Editor-in-Chief was already there, and his eyes was dead set on the first person he saw. Which was Clark.

“Kent, get yourself to Gotham right now,” Perry said. “The artist Maurice de Helena is revealing a new gallery tomorrow, and everyone who's anyone is going to be there. No buts, if or ands. I want you Gotham for at least two days, so don't even think about asking for a day off right now because I'm not going to change my mind. Any questions?”

Clark shook his head.

“Good,” Perry said. “Now get out of here and pack up. I want you there by tonight so you meet up with the Gotham branch.”

“Yes, sir,” Clark said, smiling delightfully, “as soon as my ride gets here.”

“What? You were planning to go to Gotham?”

Clark gave him a shrug, and then there was that familiar ding of the elevator. At this point, everyone on the floor was looking at its direction, wondering who will be seeing Clark this time. “Kent,” said Damien, standing tall and proper for a ten year old boy. He stepped out, chin held up as he walked over to Clark and Perry. His blue eyes were locked onto Perry’s with a confidence of a prince. “Mister White.”

 _Is that Damian Wayne?_ a few people whispered among themselves. Clark flushed at the attention.

“Have you convinced your superior about a day off tomorrow, Kent?” Damian asked, looking over to the journalist. “You promised me you'll take me to the zoo. I came all the way here from Gotham, you know.”

“Actually, I did one better,” Clark said, chuckling. “I have an assignment in Gotham for the next two days. We can go wherever you like during my free time.”

Damian grinned, pleased. “Anything in Gotham is better than anything in Metropolis will ever be.”

Clark frowned. “I resent that, Damian.”

“Ha. Well, can we go now? Pennyworth is waiting outside for us.”

“Yeah, I just need to grab my stuff on the way out and pick up some clothes.”

“What’s the point in that?” Damian asked as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed Clark by the sleeve and began to pull the older man along with him. “We're going home immediately. You're staying at the Manor so you don't need to pack anything so let's go, Kent. Father said I shouldn’t let Alfred wait too long.”

Clark barely managed to grab his keys and bag before Damian tugged him into the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy was mesmerized when he saw two beautiful women on the first floor. They were like models, their outfits fitting so well to their bodies, and they were flawless with their thick blonde hair and silky black hair respectively. The blonde had the prettiest smile the photographer had ever seen, and the eyes of the raven was so enchanting. The latter was holding a small pastry box in her hands carefully as the former spoke to the receptionist.

“Jimmy,” Mariana the receptionist said when she saw the photographer walk in. “Could you please escort these two ladies up with you? I'm assuming you're going to meet up with Lois, right?”

Jimmy audibly swallowed, which made the raven smirk in acknowledgement, and shook his head without a word.

"Thanks, Jimmy,” the blonde said pleasantly. “I'm Stephanie, and this is Cassandra.”

“N— nice to meet you,” Jimmy stuttered as the entered the elevator, and it began to go up. “S— so what are you two doing here at the Daily Planet? I've never seen you before.”

Cassandra held up the box in her hands as an answer. “We're just here to drop a snack off,” Stephanie answered with spoken word. “Cass heard he's being swamped with work recently, so I suggested we give him a reason to take a short break the next time we came to Metropolis.”

"And what are you doing in Metropolis?”

Cassandra wordlessly picked up the lanyard around her neck to Jimmy’s eye level, showing him a Gotham University ID with her name and picture. The name Wayne was oddly familiar.

"I’m doing a research paper on the people and history of Metropolis,” Stephanie explained, “while Cass is exploring the postmodernist art museums for her upcoming presentation.”

“Wow,” Jimmy said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “If you want, I could you show you around Metropolis. I've been living here my entire life, so I know the best places to go to help you with your school work. But that's if you want me to. I don't mind, you know?”

Stephanie smiled while Cassandra chuckled. “Sure, that would be great, Jimmy,” the blonde replied with a disarming smile that made Jimmy blush. “You can come with us and Clark tomorrow then.”

“Clark?” Jimmy asked confused. “You mean Clark _Kent_?”

Cassandra nodded, and the elevator dinged. The raven gracefully speed out onto the floor, walking straight towards Clark's desk where the man was crouching over his computer and several notepads, and held out the small box in her hand. “Hi, Clark,” she said, Jimmy hearing her speak for the first time.

Clark looked up at the sound of his name, and he smiled, standing up with an instantly rejuvenated smile. He reached over to hug her for a moment. “Cass,” he greeted her warmly as he took the box from her and placed it on his desk. “Thanks.”

“Hi, Clark,” Stephanie said as she come over, placing a quick kiss on the man's cheek.

“Hi, Steph,” he said as he returned the favor. “When did you two get here?”

“Just an hour ago,” Cassandra answered, a lot more talkative than before. Jimmy suddenly felt out of place, standing on the same floor as them. “We wanted to see you as soon as possible. Keys?”

Clark laughed, taking his keys out of his pants pocket and placing it in her already outstretched hands. “Want me to pick up some take out on my way home?” he asked.

“Pizza,” Stephanie answered. “You have the day off tomorrow, right, Clark?”

“Yeah. I'm going to check out early today so I don't get caught up by the Chief and get assigned last minute.”

The blonde grinned. “Great. Let's do a movie night then.”

“We're going to watch _Guys and Dolls_ ,” Cassandra added, grinning.

“And then tomorrow, you can take us to see the city,” Stephanie continued smoothly. “Jimmy said he could show us around too.”

Clark raised an eyebrow at the mention of his colleague. “When did you meet Jimmy?” he asked curious.

“Just now,” Cassandra said simply.

That seemed to be a good enough answer so Clark just shrugged in acknowledgement. “Hey, Jimmy, meet us at the Plaza at 10 tomorrow then.”

“S— sure thing, Clark,” Jimmy replied, stuttering when he realized he was spoken to. He quickly turned around and stepped back onto the elevator, breathing in disbelief that this just happened. “S— see you tomorrow!”

Well, tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Smallville,” Lois greeted as she walked by Clark’s desk, taking a seat on it. “You going to be at Luthor's unveiling tonight?”

“Mhmm,” Clark hummed, taking a sip from his cup of warm coffee. “Think Chief’s going to be happy when I turn in that article.”

“How did you even get a ticket in? Journalists have been barred from getting within a hundred feet. Did you manage to get a date with someone besides your pen and paper?” Lois teased.

“Well, actually, yes.”

Lois raised an eyebrow in curiosity while a few others raised their heads in surprise. “Really? Who is it, Clark?” she asked a little excited. “Which wealthy socialite did you manage to get a date with it? Is it Lex Luthor himself?”

Clark cringed in disgust. “Not telling.”

A few more people raised their heads, listening in for more details.

“Oliver Queen,” Lois said, beginning to list off a few people who fit into that category. “He just arrived from Star City this morning.”

Clark blanched. “Ollie’s bringing his girlfriend, Dinah.”

 _Ollie?_ someone whispered. “Princess Diana?”

“God, no. She already has a date. Steve, nice guy. Military. Really, Lois, I'm not telling.”

Lois smirked, crossing her arms. “Well, then, I forbid you to leave until your date picks you up from here, Smallville,” she said playfully.

Clark huffed, rolling his eyes. “What’s stopping me?”

“Come on, Kent!” someone shouted from across the room. “Call your date for a pick up. Ten bucks it _is_ Queen!”

Clark frowned as Lois’s smirk grew wider, her eyes daring him to leave. He wasn't sure what the consequences would be, but he was already picking up his cellphone and making a call. Everybody watched him. “Hey,” Clark said, looking not a bit amused. “You mind picking me up at my office right now? No, I'm fine. I'm being held hostage by my colleagues because they're addicted to gambling. Mhmm. Okay. See you in a bit.”

The call ended, and Clark put down his phone. “There,” he said out loud. “Happy?”

“Thanks for being a good sport, Kent!” someone said, and everybody started placing their bets on an excel sheet.

It didn't take long before everyone on the floor made their bets, except for Lois, and the tension in the room thickened exponentially, everyone now placing their eyes towards the elevator. It may have been the most intense wait in all of the Daily Planet's history, which lasted about ten minutes with two false alarms.

“A hundred bucks on Bruce Wayne,” Lois finally said, and then, the elevator dinged a third time.

“Hey, Clark,” the one and only billionaire prince of Gotham city said, a little off put by the sudden groans of defeat everyone in the office made. Some people cursed very loudly, and a few threw their pens at the wall. “Well, that has never happened before.”

“Hey, Mister Wayne,” Lois greeted with a winning smile. “You just won me about a thousand dollars.”

“Oh, hello, Miss Lane,” Bruce said, taking her hand to place a gentlemanly kiss on her knuckles. One or two female journalists sighed in envy. “It's been a while. I hope I get a cut of that win.”

“Not a chance,” the Pulitzer Prize winning journalist said with a grin, getting off Clark's desk. “Well, I'm not going to keep you. You and Clark have a date at Luthor's unveiling.”

Bruce watched as she walked away, heading to the excel spreadsheet of everyone who owed her money. “She's still as charming as ever,” he commented fondly.

“She's Lois Lane,” Clark agreed, putting on his coat. He rolled his eyes at his colleagues’ antics.

“So what's was that all about?” Bruce asked as they walked toward the elevator, slipping an arm casually around Clark's lower back.

“Nothing, really. Everyone has just been really interested in my personal life ever since the kids started showing up to the office the last few months.”

“Have they been a bother?”

“No, it's great to see them at work. Just like it's great to see you.”

Bruce hummed, smiling a small but genuine small as he leaned closer to whisper into Clark's ear, and his words was lost to everyone else by the sound of the elevator as it closed. 


End file.
